


Isolation

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Destruction, Everyone Needs A Hug, Found Family, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, L'manburg is gone, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Post-War, Ranboo needs a hug, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad?, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), War, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: After the war. Philza, Technoblade, and Ranboo find themselves living together. They are a very forgiving bunch, and surprisingly doing well after the destruction of L'manburg.Post January 6th war
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> writing in canon, who even am i? this is not good, don't say i didn't warn you. the jan 6th war got me messed up. techno apologists, rise up my mans did nothing wrong

War was not something enjoyable, even for the blood-thirsty Technoblade. Despite what the L’manburg citizens seemed to believe, Techno didn’t enjoy fighting. He did enjoy spilling blood, if only that it made the voices quiet. However, fighting against his friends was not enjoyable. He didn’t want to hurt people, but he was forced to. They all thought of him as a weapon, he might as well become one. 

Phil was kind to him, one of the only people that hadn’t betrayed him and his ideals. The man was helpful, kind, and honest. The citizens of L’manburg were nothing like Phil, and he wasn’t upset that the nation had been destroyed. In the end, everyone had lived and the nation had died. A win-win situation, in Techno’s mind. All of the traitors finally got what they deserved, a lesson that needed to be taught multiple times.

The nation of L’manburg was far behind them, there was nothing left of it. There was never really a home there,not for Techno. Not for Ranboo either, as he was never truly a citizen of the nation. The president had a lot on his shoulders, but he never seemed to really care about those under him. Obvious from his exile of his best friend and vice president, Ranboo was always scared that would happen to him.

Now that he was away, he was happier than he’d ever been before. He didn’t need a panic room anymore, and his memory was doing a lot better. His dogs, along with Techno’s hound army, made him feel welcome. Talking with Edward the enderman was exciting, and neither of the other men judged him. It wasn’t the weirdest thing they had ever seen, after all. The acceptance of Ranboo was quick and simple, Techno maintained that he had nothing against Ranboo. It was weird seeing someone else who didn’t really have a side, other than his own of course. 

Living in their homes, taking care of the dogs, and simply existing in peace was a nice change of pace for all of them. Techno had tried being peaceful in the past, but the violence of the revolution was too fresh on the citizen's mind. Now, they were too afraid to try and hurt him again. Fair enough, seeing as he could still destroy everything they loved. The past L’manburg-ians claimed they had nothing left to lose, but they forget Techno isn’t above taking lives. 

The three of them were safe, and mostly happy. The hours of cleaning and organizing chests was oddly cathartic, despite being extremely boring. It was just nice to have something calm to do, rather than prepare for another war. They were always on alert, prepared for a warning nation to be upon them. But L’manburg never came. Despite Tommy knowing everything about Techno’s home, and being able to get there quickly, he never came. Potentially deterred by Dream, or perhaps just too busy trying to salvage the nation. The soldier, father, and child were safe together. 

Techno, Ranboo, and Phil are close in their time alone, sharing their grievances and struggles. Techno admitted to the youngest that he finds struggle in being peaceful, and the voices he hears always demand blood. Ranboo doesn’t judge, he can barely remember his own name some days - he has no room. In fact, the admission helps him understand the warriors motives. The man is constantly seen and used as a weapon, even by his own mind. Of course he is going to take extreme actions sometimes, it adds up much more than the excuses given by L’manburg. 

Techno is not a monster, not a weapon to be used. He is a person, and Ranboo always picked people over sides. There was never a reason to hate Techno, he was an unwilling participant in all of this. The only person who tried to protect Ranboo, the only one who helped him. The man who didn’t read his memory book, giving it to him without a second thought when asked. Ranboo didn’t understand why this man was called a traitor, he never turned away from someone who needed him.

Phil had been struggling with his feelings towards the violence, but he felt it was necessary. He knew that the government was the cause of all of the problems in the server, but he wondered if the bombing needed to be as violent as it was. Techno didn’t care at all, his love for destruction overriding his emotional attachment to anything. Not like there was anything in L’manburg that Techno cared about, or Phil for that matter. Ranboo was able to save his pets and books that he needed. The only real loss was Friend, who had infinite lives anyways. 

Seeing Ghostbur upset about the loss was difficult, but Phil knew he would soon forget about the situation. The three of them knew about his revival plans, but they just prayed everything went well. Tommy and Tubbo’s hurt towards their ex-friends was understandable, but Techno refused to even speak about them. Phil decided not to push, and Ranboo followed the older man’s lead. Techno was always an enigma, and he had just been through a very difficult time. It was the best idea to just leave him alone.

Phil helped Ranboo farm the bees and sea turtles, even building other farms and teaching the young boy how to help around the home. Techno expanded his home to house the villagers, moving most of his chests into his vault. He was full of anxiety, convinced they would be ambushed at any moment. Phil couldn’t stop him, he was also worried about an invasion. Ranboo tried his best to ignore the worry, even writing down that he was safe.

Dream visited sometimes, but Techno had shifted away from the green man. He wasn’t very happy about Dream’s willingness to use him as a weapon as well, at least he was open about it though. Ranboo didn’t like it when Dream arrived, worried that he was hallucinating. He couldn’t remember much of Dream, but he knew he was afraid of him. Techno didn’t seem to mind protecting Ranboo, saying the young enderman-hybrid reminded him of Tommy. 

“You remind me a lot of Tommy, actually. If Tommy actually cared about me, that is.”

“I do care about you, Techno. I hope you know that.”

These conversations and affirmations happened often, all of them keeping the others safe. They would assure the others of their care and safety, making sure everything was okay in their little empire. Techno often needed moments alone, and moments with someone there. He was very odd, being compelled by voices definitely affected him in weird ways. Phil and Ranboo didn’t mind, they knew he needed time to heal from the war.

Sometimes Phil wondered how L’manburg was doing, but he was afraid to care about them. He knew the three of them were outcasts, traitors in the eyes of the dastardly government. He didn’t want to give them any more reason to hate him, or the others, so he stayed away. He just hoped Ghostbur was okay, and that his revival didn’t end in disaster.

There was never anything good, though. They never had a happy ending, there are no happy endings. Techno was happy to be the villain if it meant it could be happy, but heroes never rest. Why can’t they just be happy? Techno was very lucky to have Phil and Ranboo on his side, to help when things got too hard. Without them; L’manburg, Tommy, Tubbo, Dream, everyone would be gone. Blood for the blood god, a title the man himself despised.

They were happy, they were safe, they were family. And that was enough. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> see? bad :( thanks for reading anyways, love y'all <3 also, any Americans out there please stay safe it's a scary time right now.


End file.
